Unyielding Love
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: They thought everything was fine, that their problems were over and they could finally start to be together. Then one night Bella is taken when the castle is under attack, what will Caius do to get his mate back? Sequel to Unyielding Devotion
1. Chapter 1

. /-XOJNgYt4a7A/UGaKl9v3coI/AAAAAAAAA54/iB8KOav0RzE/s400/386981_374623832608176_3709441_ **  
Banner by: **MinaRivera

**Unyielding Love by WhiteWolfLegend  
Rated: NC-17  
Warnings:  
Beta:  
Summary: They thought everything was fine, that their problems were over and they could finally start to be together. Then one night Bella is taken when the castle is under attack, what will Caius do to get his mate back?**

**Warning for dark themes, swearing, character death and much more violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Thunder and lightning clap across the night sky, flashing the land below in bright light as rain pours from the heavens. I couldn't help the laughter that escapes from my lips as I run through the halls of the castle, Caius's booming laughter not far behind me.

A month had passed since the whole Cullen fiasco and our love... No, our friendship had blossomed extremely, turning into a relationship and was slowly turning into love. I had grown close to Pica, so close that we could be mistaken for twins, in personality wise anyway, we were so much alike. We spend our time together in the garden, pruning and cleaning it; it was a thing that I looked forward to.

Aro has been teaching me the etiquette of the royal court and everything else that goes with becoming a queen, Pica has helped too. He has also been teaching me about our kind and all those that he knows of, werewolves and shifters of the like.

Thinking of shifters, I have yet to contact my fellow pack members.

I had managed to get the word out that Victoria was killed and the Cullen coven will be no more, let alone be allowed back into Washington in their lifetime.

"Where are you my little bell? I will get you." Caius calls in a mock deadly tone.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" I cry out and giggle. Playing chase was something Caius and I love.

"GOT YOU" he chuckles in my ear as his arms wrap around my waist.

"You always seem to do that, Caius" I giggle, turning myself into his arms, placing a soft peck on his lips and pulling away as I see Demitri walk down the hall.

"Master, Mistress… Master Aro has asked for your presence" he states formally with a bow, smirking a little at me as Caius turns back to face me. That little shit will get his ass kicked again one day. We had become closer after the trial and even more so when I had saved a vampire out on a close mission to home.

Jade was a short shit compared to him, just reaching his shoulders. She was a spitfire that was for sure to keep our resident tracker on his toes. Aro was pleased to no end when he found out she had power over the elements, mastering in fire and water. Her bite, which I have firsthand knowledge of, is the equivalent to Jane's power apparently with pain. With one simple bite, it feels like you're going through the change all over again, all at once.

Also, I warn to never piss her off. Did you know that venom is some form of water and can be controlled? Yeah, neither did we until Felix and Peter pissed her off one day and were her puppets.

Walking into the hallway and to see her laughing evilly with her hands in the air singing "Dance puppets, DANCE!" made my day.

"Thank you Demitri. Tell Aro we will be there in just a second" I reply softly, rubbing my hand up and down Caius's sternum to make him relax. He really hates us being interrupted all the time. I swear Aro does this just to piss Caius off, revenge for all the times my mate has interrupted him and Pica.

"I know he does this on purpose" he grumbles when Demitri was out of sight, dropping his head on my shoulder.

"We all know he does. Come, let's not keep him waiting." I try to sooth him holding back my giggle.

We take off towards the throne room hand in hand. I couldn't help but think about what Aro wanted to talk to us for and, somehow, I just knew it was about me.

"Ah brother, Isabella. Sorry to interrupt you but this is important." Aro lets out a boyish laugh as he takes in my mates scowling form.

"Aro, what is it you wish to inform me? Is it important or is it a way of pissing off Caius?" I ask him as I move to sit near Marcus while my mate takes his seat. I was to sit near him for all meetings of such with witnesses outside the elite guard. That is until I mate with Caius and become his bride, or be crowned as a to-be-queen.

"A little of both. Marcus and I have been speaking of having a ceremony to announce you as the newest queen and Caius's mate. All the covens will be here to see your coronation." A snarl from Caius escaped his lips while snapping his teeth at Aro.

"You interrupted us for this, when it could have been done later in your office?" he sighs out, rubbing his temples.

"You know this is payback brother" Marcus chuckles out, standing and gesturing me to sit. For some seeing him offer me his throne, this is common. For the lower guards that were in the room, not so much, causing them to gasp. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them.

"Yes, but he ALWAYS does it" he states sending a glare to his hyper raven haired brother.

"When will this coronation be?" I ask with a raised brow, causing him to smile sheepishly.

"In a week…" he trails off when he sees my narrowing eyes.

"Are you to say, that I am to be primed and dolled up for a ball that is in a week? You know what I am like with spectacles Aro. I am pissed that you only tell me this now. However, I am somewhat surprised it got past me, but there is a fat chance I will be dressed to the nines in some fru fru dress" I tell him honestly with a flat stare and then something struck me.

"Wait… Did my grandfather know of this?" I ask slowly, my eyes narrowing on all three brothers now as they looked anywhere but me.

"That fucker! When I get my hands on Peter for not telling me…" I trail off, standing from the throne and pacing, my head cocked to the side as little tidbits of info hit me.

I don't see Izzy anymore as she and I are now one. The voice of the power, the one I inherited from Pete, is her.

_He's gone to get the wolves… You need to tell them… They might not be pleased…_

Fuck, I knew the time would come when I would have to tell Caius and the other two about the pack. Peter warned me I would have to tell them soon before he left. That fucker. I knew Marcus and Caius would not like to hear of them, but if they are coming here, again thanks to Peter, I needed to tell them.

"Whatever is the matter Isabella?" I look up from my spot to look at Marcus, his eyes soft but full of worry. Turning my head around the room I could see all the lower guard stare at me.

"You all need to leave. Bring me Jasper Whitlock." I order and when they didn't move an inch, I let out a snarl. "NOW!"

Instantly they were gone and Jasper was bowed at my feet. He and Emmett were the only ones who didn't hate it here, Emmett the only Cullen Coven member.

"You called for me Mistress…" he whispers.

"Yes. I need to tell my mate, Aro and Marcus of our little friends in La Push" I say lightly, causing his head to snap up at me with his red eyes sparking with both recognition and surprise, before flickering to the kings and back in question and worry. He knew of Marcus's and Caius's pasts when it came to wolves.

"Are you sure mistress?" he asks wary, standing from his kneeled position. Peter had informed him that the wolves were back but, Jasper being part of the Cullen Coven, already knew of the treaty, wolves or not.

"Yes, they need to know," I sigh out.

"Do you care to share what it is we need to know?" All amusement in Aro's voice was gone now, the one he uses for business and crimes is back, and the one that is used around the Cullen's a lot.

"I have some friends, who I trust with my life in La Push. They are… Different" I sigh out, turning to face them as Jasper stands behind me.

"Different? How so?" Aro asks, curious and slow as he leans forward in his chair.

"They turn into big, giant, fluff balls" Jasper drawls out. I shoot him a glare over my shoulder before I look at my mate and then my maker.

"They turn into wolves."

Those four letter words sent the three kings in an uproar. Marcus the worst as he throws his throne across the room, Jasper and I ducking as it flew over our heads, barely missing us. It wouldn't have hurt I thought at first, until I saw it fly out through the thick wooden doors like they were made of paper.

Many guards rush in to see the problem, worried the Masters were under attack, only to stop as a deep vibrating growl echoes the room.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" he snarls at me, his dark eyes wide with rage.

"For that reason alone" I state bravely. I was fearful of him, but I did not fear him. Make sense?

A wave of calm rolls over me as Marcus stalks towards where I stood his eyes black, only a thin line of white was left to be seen.

"They change in the day" I squeak out quickly, automatically, as his form shook off the calm. Normally, if this were any other vampire, I wouldn't be so terrified. However, he was my sire and he was fucking scary. If you weren't scared of him like this, well, then you're just plain stupid.

"I CARE NOT!" he snarls, eyes going completely black now.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEAVE" Aro roars furiously, standing from his throne while taking off his robe in one swift move, ready to pounce if need be.

I stood terrified as the man I have come to see as a father and mentor stalks towards me in fury. His form was straight, hands tense but not formed into claws like most would do when this furious.

"Marcus" my mate's voice, or warning, reaches his ears stilling him instantly.

"She lied to us! She could have… She could have…" Marcus repeats and trails off, shaking his head a bit as if to clear some haze.

"They are shifters" Caius sooths, but even I could see the anger. Given the situation and the story Caius had told me about Didyme, I should have told them this long ago.

"They helped me get here. The wolves were protecting my father" I choke out looking away.

"You should have told us!" he snaps back instantly, my eyes burning with venom.

"Well I needed to protect them! You know of all people, if I told you I had a family of shifters, you would go and kill them because they are WOLVES! DO NOT DENY IT! You wouldn't be this pissed if I said they were bears or even fucking purple three eyed jumping beans" I hiss out, refusing now to be afraid or ashamed of what I had done. I never mentioned the wolves for this reason.

"They are made to attack vampires who come onto their land and threaten their people. They don't go out seeking our kind." I hiss again furious, my hands flying in the air in my rage.

I stared at them, my eyes looking in theirs and I knew I _knew _that I was right. They had thought that instantly, that Mystery, Paul and Sam hunted us, just like the children of the moon. With a snarl, I pivot on my foot and storm out the shattered doors, Jasper following my every step.

Demitri, Jane, Felix and Afton soon flanking me as I stormed towards the gardens. The rain was pouring but I could work with that. I was too pissed to even care. Men I tell you, so fucking pig headed to even... just... with a snarl, I spin and land a solid roundhouse kick to Felix's massive frame.

A deafening crack echoes followed by the sound of cursing as he stands from the rubble and crater he had created.

"A little warning would be nice, also away from the gardens too. Mistress Sulpicia would have my head. Actually..." he trails off looking over his shoulder and cringing as he sees the mass damage to her tulip patch.

"It's okay, Felix. I will tell Picia that I had done it in a rage." Taking a deep breath, I leap on the wall. Peering back down, I jerk my head, "we're going to the field. I need to take out my frustration" I smirk towards Felix.

"Mistress, I can't believe you were going without me!" Jade's voice reached my ears as she storms out towards us, the rain parting like the red sea as she moves. What? I and many others would kill to have a gift like hers. She doesn't even have to focus on it, it just does it!

"Jealous, ain't chya?" she smirks out, her arms crossed.

Snorting, I couldn't help but nod. Here I was soaking wet and the rain moves around her like magic. "What took you so long anyways? Here I thought you liked to materialize out of thin air when I leave the castle, or, well, in general." I ask with my brows raised.

"I was speaking to Mistress Sulpicia and we happened to overhear the argument. She, uh, asked me to bite the Masters." she informs me, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What?" we all blurt out in shock. Something deep within wanted me to be pissed she hurt my mate, but he did deserve it for being an ass. I understood, but he chose to judge them for the fact they morphed into big, giant balls of fluff.

Cocking my head to the side, I wondered if I could get a backstreet boy's shirt big enough for Paul to wear and phase in. With a shake of my head, I nod and back flip off the high wall, landing with a squelch in the mud.

"It had to be raining, didn't it?" Jane glares at the mud as she lands next to me, followed by the others.

"I don't see anyone else complaining" I tell her with a smirk. Looking side to side, I see the others looking anywhere but me, well besides Jade. The little shit wasn't even touching mud. It dried before her feet touched it.

"My previous statement stands" she chuckles before smirking.

"Shall we race to the field?" I ask waggling my brows.

"You have spent too much time with Peter" Jasper drawls out with a shake of his head.

"Says the fucker who raised him" I retort and took off in a sprint as I shove him. As I ran, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I hear him curse at me and mutter about me being so much like Peter that it wasn't funny.

The clearing wasn't a far run and it was far enough away from the town and the other villages close by. Plus the thunderstorm would help aid the sound of our bodies smashing together.

The field was also a place where only myself and those who were with me now knew about. It was a safe haven we claimed as our own. A place where we could hash out our stress or anger without others coming in and watching or trying to intervene. I do believe at least twelve lower guard members, and even Afton, have lost a limb or two in one of my newborn fits of rage, hence the field.

"Felix is first" the others yell out as soon as we stepped foot into the ring. We had placed rocks around the field, outlining it.

"Fuck, I AM ALWAYS FIRST" he yells at them before stripping off his robe and crouching.

With a smirk, I go to my spot on the other side of the field and crouch, closing my eyes and letting my other senses take over. I still have trouble fighting with my eyes open. We have no clue as to why that is, even Peter is stumped.

"Alright Felix, give it your best shot" I taunt, raising my arm to make the 'come get me' gesture. I feel so much like Morpheus when I do this and in return, it totally shows my nerdy side; but that movie is the best and I will kick anyone's ass who says otherwise.

Cocking my head to the side, I frown and tune out the rain until it was a dull roaring sound, but I could hear him. I could _see _him coming at me. The little drops of rain splattering against his marble skin and drips. I could even here the squelching of the mud under his shoes with the tearing sound of the frail grass.

Waiting for the precise moment, I lean forward slightly and crouch before flipping backwards and kicking Felix in the jaw, sending him flying back and up a few feet into the air. His body twisting to correct itself as he lands, his back facing me. Dumb fucker.

As I push myself for the strike I realised my fatal mistake. Not only were my eyes open but I fell for a trap. As I came within arm distance of him, he spun and roundhouse kicked me into the ground, the air leaving my lungs with an umph as I made impact sending water, dirt and god knows what else into the air.

"Fuck!" I exclaim. I wouldn't be so pissed if this was the first time I fell for that trap but it wasn't. It was exactly the thirteenth time I had fallen for it.

With a vibrating growl releasing from my chest, I grip his leg and twist, sending him into a spiral. Jumping and landing in a crouch I wait. I hate being taken down, hate feeling weak.

"What's wrong Isabellaaa?" he taunts out, bringing on my anger but only causing me to smirk as I felt the power bubble up inside.

His eyes turning into worry his taunting smile dropping as I let out a laugh.

"Wha..."

I didn't let him finish as I released my shield with a boom, watching the wall of shimmering blue shoot out from my core and slamming into him. My arms wide and out as I let out a laugh, his body crashing into the piled wood on the very far side of the clearing near the small stream of water. This effectively causing the wood to splinter, explode and turn to dust.

"Holy shit" I heard someone exclaim, one of the boys because Jane's tinkling laughter came from the trees and Jade was cheering her ass off as she teased the big oaf.

**Jade POV **

"She's going to kick his ass" Demitri's voice reaches my ears as he comes to stand next to me. His eyes locked on our Mistress and Felix and I had no doubt about that either. I had seen her train before and she was lethal, but we made a deal. I wouldn't kick her ass if she didn't mine. We both knew we were evenly matched between her shield and my power.

"Thousand bucks says she's gonna wipe the floor with him" I smirk up at my mate, his eyes twinkling with the challenge.

"Deal, thousand says that Felix might actually win this one" he chuckles down at me before setting his eyes back on the fight, his arm wrapping around me and pulling me into his side. He smelt like a rainforest during a thunderstorm and the storm itself increased the heavenly smell that is my mate.

An echoing clap of thunder brought my attention back to the fight. I couldn't help but frown as I see Isa laying in a crater with Felix's foot in her chest. I hate losing and I sure as fuck didn't want to lose this bet.

"Looks like I win the bet my little Ghiandaia" he tells me with a smirk. I tilt my head up and scowl at him before looking back out the field. Felix was smiling in victory and the cocky attitude he was showcasing was the cause of his downfall.

A growl so deep vibrated the earth when suddenly Felix was spinning in the air. Isa jumping from her crater with a snarl on her face as she crouched ready to spring.

"What's wrong Isabellaaa?" Felix the stupid fucker really should know better... Too late...  
An echoing boom, I'm pretty sure that could be heard back at the castle, sounded around us. Felix flew through the air; his face twisted in pain, and yet had a look of 'what the fuck', before landing in the wood pile.

"YEAH!" I shout, snickering a little. Just to add fuel to the fire, "Hey Felix, how does termite shit taste?"

"Well... that's new" Afton uttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared wide eyed.

"No shit" Jane giggles out, dropping from the tree she was in.

"So... Who's next?" Isa asks simply, turning to face us as she tries to hold a straight face.

We all shared a look, none of us wanting to go against her. Jasper sighs and steps forward, removing his cloak and kicking off his shoes.

"I'll fight ya Darlin'... Mistress... Bella" he corrects himself quickly, ducking his head in apology.

"Demitri will too." Eyes shot to Felix as he jogged over, shaking the debris from his hair.

"The fuck I will."

With a smirk, I stepped in front of my mate and rested my hand on his chest, looking up at him.

"If you do..." I start and pulled him closer, "I will make it worth your while and kiss all your booboo's later" I finish off in a whisper only he can hear and a nibble on his ear and neck.

The man tasted like sin and I couldn't get enough of him.

His head jerks back, eyes dark with lust, before capturing my lips with his, his tongue begging for entrance as his left hand grips my hip and pulls my body flushed against his stone chest and the other hand intertwining with my hair. Parting my lips, I moan as his scent and taste explode in my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. My hand sliding up his back while the other curls and grasps his hair...

"Get a room!"

A snarl vibrated against my whole body as it left Demitri's lips, his eyes glaring over my shoulder at Felix.

Calmly stepping out of my mates arms, I turn and slap my hands together, using and morphing the water into a spray, shooting him back before spinning, dropping to my knee and yanking on a line only I could see over my shoulder, sending his massive frame crashing to the ground.  
"Fucker" I snarl over my shoulder and capture my mate's lips once more, only slower and more passionate, ending it with a small nibble on his lower lip.

"We _will_finish this later" I promise heavily.

"Okay, I will fight" Demitri breathes out, his eyes never leaving mine.

With a sigh, Demitri stands to his full height and removed his cloak, the black shirt stretched across his body and clung to his frame, outlining and defining his muscles. All the things I would do to that man, I'm pretty sure some of them would be illegal in most places.

"Alright, who's going to go first?" Isa asks, her brow raised in my direction as I openly eyefuck my mate.

I couldn't help but smirk and waggle my brows, causing her to shake her head. It's not like she could talk, I have caught her numerous times eyefucking Caius.

"Thought we would give you a challenge" Jasper drawls out with a taunting smirk on his face.

"Two on one... if you think you can handle it" I smirk crossing my arms, lifting a challenging brow.

"Oh you little short shit... Fine, but don't get mad at me when I kick your mate's ass" she snarls back with a evil smile and a calculative look.

"You're only an INCH taller, ya bitch" I sigh out, exasperated.

"Still a short shit" she chuckles out before looking back at the two with raised brows.

"Men, I swear. All they ever do is stare at you like you have three eyes and purple skin!" she huffs out. This time it was her turn to throw her hands in the air exasperated. I couldn't help but agree though; Jane was the only one who didn't watch us like a damn alien tennis match on Pluto.

"So, are we getting this party started or what?" I say to them, clicking my fingers in front of their faces. Rolling my eyes as they give me the 'huh' look. Men.

Isa, getting impatient, tilted her head to the side and the boys were flipping in the air. Both of them landing on their feet sliding back a little as they slowed their momentum.

Both Jane and I doing back flips away from them, jumping into the trees to watch the show, Felix joining us soon after, the branch groaning under his weight. So many smart ass comments came to mind but, only with amazing willpower, I saved them for later. Right now, it was time to enjoy the show.

Hell, I wasn't too keen to see my mate get his ass handed to him but, in reality, I just loved the way his muscles looked when he fought. Even more so when I know that he always seemed to lose his shirt, though I think Isa did that just for me so I could completely enjoy the fine man that is my mate.

All three in a triangle, their eyes locked on as they stood in a Mexican standoff.

Jasper shot forward, faking right and ducking under her as she pounced before shooting up and using his shoulder as a hit and causing her body to fly up, her nails shredding his shirt as she went. As he stood he ripped it from his frame, his brows pulled down in a frown at the scrap of black fabric.

"Dammit Bella! I liked this shirt" he huffs out before rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

"Are you going to stomp your foot too?" she taunts, as she gets to her feet. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground, a snarl escaping her lips as she bares her teeth while twisting in Demitri's arms.

"What the fuck?"

"Rule number one when facing multiple opponents Isabella, always keep an eye on every single one of the bastards and this won't happen. How many times do I have to remind you?" my mate sighs out, even giving her a frustrated look. "You're a vampire, you have no excuse" he states as she opens her mouth to reply, effectively shutting her up.

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't, "yeah... don't turn your back on an enemy, ya silly bitch."

This place, the field of awesome, was the only place we didn't have to be formal. She hated formal and saw us as equals. I couldn't have been happier to hear that than if someone told me that we could digest food. God I miss food... and coffee. Yeah, I'd be happy like a kid being let loose in a damn chocolate factory if someone told me that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of the black bliss and back to the fight by the sound of an annoyed growl followed by a crack as my mate went flying into a tree. Not just any tree, Felix's tree.

"Hey, watch out. You nearly hit me!" I scowl at her.

She evened me with a flat stare "I missed."

Jane burst out into laughter as she gripped the tree so she wouldn't fall off the branch and fall into the soggy, muddy ground. The rain had stopped an hour ago but the sky still clapped with thunder and lightning.

I watched as Isa's knees buckled a little as her eyes drifted shut, shaking her head and spinning, snarling at Jasper who had a look of deep concentration on his face. Ah, he was using his gift and by the looks of it, he was struggling to affect her.

"It won't work" she smirks back before doing a few short jabs. His body jerked as it acted like he was being shot, his eyes wide in shock.

"The fuck just happened?"

"She used her gift" Felix informs us as he jumps to a new tree.

"She can control it now?" I ask.

"Well, she effectively used it. Once you learn the major connection with it, you can learn it and remember it" he tells me seriously, pointing back to the field as she curls down and throws her head and arms back, the noise from before echoing as my mate, Jasper and poor Afton, who got caught in the explosion of her gift, to fly and spin through the air, landing several miles from the field.

"Well, what a thing to see." All eyes shot to Caius as he leant against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Personally, Master, I say it was a little anticlimactic" I click my tongue and smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Well first chapter of Unyielding Love, what do you all think? This story is gonna be a lot darker than the first. Also, huge thanks to Speklez, my awesomely awesome kickass savior for helping me with the damn chapter and lending me her mind of goodness... 4955 words... Think it's the largest chapter yet. **

**Also, I will not be able to update weekly like last time, I am on chapter three. Unless you want me to just leave this up and you guys wait a little till I have more chapters?**

**Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How did everyone like the first ch?**

**Warning for dark themes, swearing, character death and much more violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"Well, she effectively used it. Once you learn the major connection with it, you can learn it and remember it" he tells me seriously, pointing back to the field as she curls down and throws her head and arms back, the noise from before echoing as my mate, Jasper and poor Afton, who got caught in the explosion of her gift, to fly and spin through the air, landing several miles from the field._

"Well, what a thing to see." All eyes shot to Caius as he leant against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Personally, Master, I say it was a little anticlimactic" I click my tongue and smirk.

* * *

**Caius POV**

I watched my mate storm away from me in anger, my heart plummeting as I take in her words. She was right, not that I would admit it; but she was right. We judged her family, the very ones who helped her get here - who protected the man who helped make her and I just took it all for granted.

"What is wrong with you?" Picia growls from the crumbling mess that was the throne room doors.

"Picia?" Aro asks confused, moving towards his mate.

"She is right you know. You wouldn't have cared about what she just told you if she told you they shifted into something other than wolves. I am angry still too and deeply hurt over the loss of my sister, but really, really? I am quite ashamed of you three at this point in time. You better fix it before she completely hates you all!" she informs us with an exasperated look.

"Jade." a cringe forms on my face as our newest member - and Demitri's mate - walks over and bows.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Bite them." her eyes snap to Picia in shock.

"Mistress?" she asks with uncertainty, giving us a wary look as we give her a wary one back.

"You heard me. They need to be taught a lesson and who better then you, seeing as Isabella has gone off." The ferociousness in her voice made us step back a bit as she levelled us with a heated glare.

"As you wish," she replies and instantly a snarl escapes my lips as the burn and her venom bubble under my skin, slowly and painfully making its way up my arm and into my body.

"Thank you, now I will be in my chambers." Picia says lightly, turning to walk out her room.

"Oh, and Jade? Make sure Felix gets hurt too. I was quite fond of my Tulips and I refuse Bella taking all the blame. It's hard to miss the huge indentation of his frame." With that she was gone and so was Jade, her laugh echoing in her wake.

"Picia!" Aro gasps out, grasping his hand in pain.

"I TOLD you to fix it Aro, and until you do, consider you... what do they say... cut off?" With that she left, humming a soft tune as she made her way to her chambers.

"She still should have told us." Growled Marcus as he sits on the steps, elbows propped on his knees and chin in his palms.

The pose seemed incredibly human - one I have seen Isabella do many times - and it seemed so odd to see Marcus do such a thing.

"And now I see why she didn't." Aro tuts back, plonking down on his throne.

"Someone clean this mess up!" I growl through the pain, I think Jade bit me harder with more venom than my brothers.

Blinking I turn and sit on my throne, watching as several guard members clear the debris and bring in another throne for Marcus. We have them stockpiled in the castle because you wouldn't believe how many we go through.

"She is right though. I can understand as to why she wouldn't tell us. Marcus, you threw your throne at your child with no care as to if it would have hurt her or not, and by the judging of the paper mache that was the door it would have hurt her." I snarl out at him. Even the thought of her being hurt irritated me beyond belief.

"Excuse me Masters," our heads whip around as we bare our teeth at the little seer that now stands in the doorway, her head bowed.

"Speak!" Aro orders, his voice dark and full of disdain.

"Mistress Isabella will leave if you don't fix the problem, and, Master Caius will never have his mate. She is considering it completely as she spars with my mate and the others." I didn't even have to think as I sprinted from the room, leaving my brothers and running to Florence.

The necklace had made her consider giving me a chance, a chance to see I wasn't the arrogant, vicious king that I had seemed to be. It didn't take me long to reach the city, my frame drenched from the rain as I stood in front of the little shop.

"Ah, you have upset the girl. Should have listened to what she was saying and not flying off the handle," jumping slightly I stare at the old woman. She stood off the side with an amused smile upon her face and yet she was scolding me.

This little old woman still confuses me to this day.

"I know what you seek for Gaius Caesar," shock fills my very core as my name rolls off her tongue. It has been too long since someone uttered those words; the name of my birth.

"How did you know who I was? What are you?" I had to ask, I needed to know.

"What I am; matters not. You ask all the wrong questions. It is not what I am you need to ask or know - but who I am. That is the question." she says lightly, walking around her store.

I couldn't help but frown as I followed her, the question running through my head. Who is she?

"Ahah! Here is what will get you back into good graces," she claims, a photo album in her hands. Taking it from her I flip the page open, smiling as I see her parents and her as a baby on the front page.

"Now, you better hurry back Gaius. She is almost done and if you leave now; you will catch the end of it. Here take this." She states, shoving me towards the door while handing me an old leather bag to carry the book in, the Volturi crest on the front. Without looking back, I make my way towards Volterra, following the mating pull as I ran.

We all knew Isabella left the grounds when she was upset, always taking Felix, Jade, Demitri and the others with her; her own personal guard. At least I knew she was in safe hands if something were ever to occur. Jane and Jade alone were deadly with their gifts, Demitri for being the tracker because if his eyes land on you - he could find you - scent or power.

Afton was one of the best fighters that you could get and Felix never lost his newborn strength.

I ran eastward past the castle and Volterra itself until I reached a clearing. My eyes widen as I watch Jasper, Demitri and Afton fly through the air and into the surrounding forest, the field looking like one of battle. The ground was worse for the ware and parts of the surrounding trees were broken.

I stood stunned for a second or two as I took witness of her gift. Well, I have had firsthand experience on what her gift could do, but the explosion like that was new.

"Well, what a thing to see." I say smiling, bringing attention to the fact I was here. All eyes shot to me varying different emotions, my mate being the only pissed one.

"Personally, Master, I say it was a little anticlimactic." Jade clicks her tongue with a smirk and drops from the tree, walking over to her hobbling mate who was wincing in pain.

"Can you excuse us, keep a tight perimeter." I order, not bothering to look as I walk towards my mate.

"Come to punish me?" she asks with a tut, turning her back to me.

"No," I reply honestly, her body whipping around me as she looks at me calculatedly.

I knew she was seeing if I was lying to her or not. When her eyes landed on the bag that was over my shoulder, her eyes filled up with venom and her face dropped.

"You're making me leave?"

Quickly, I stride forward and pull her into my arms.

"No, I ran to Florence." I tell her, causing her head to jerk back to look at me.

"I'm sorry for being a judgmental fool, this is for you." I tell her softly, slipping the bag off my shoulder and placing it in her awaiting hands.

Before she looks inside, she tugs my hand and moves to a rock that's been cut out to look like a chair and sat down, a gasp escaping her throat as she pulls out the photo album gingerly. Flipping the pages she choked back sobs as her whole lifetime of memories comes back to her, her little memento from home. I knew for sure she didn't have any photographs with her for some reason when she was changed; they had disappeared along with a lot of her personal things.

"Oh Caius, this means so much to me," she whispers before flipping to the last page, turning the book she shows me a photograph of her and three boys, looking up I see confusion.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"This image. Look Caius, look at the scenery!" I did as she asks and I felt my eyes grow wide, there in the background was a very familiar fountain and statue, the very one that was built when Didyme died.

"This hasn't happened yet!" she tells me looking closer at the image.

"It's not an image; it's a very well detailed sketch." she informs me and shoves the book very close to my face, but I see it though, the very fine pen like lines.

"There is something off with that woman Caius. How can she have something like this?" she asks me and then looks in the bag pulling out another book I knew wasn't there before. A note was carefully taped to the front of the very warn cover.

_To Isabella,_

_Things in life are but a mystery, my secrets are just that, mine._

_This has been with me for a very long time, much like the necklace you now wear but not quite._

_This is for Peter, so be a dear and give it to him._

_Xo_

She flips open the first page and gasps once more. An image of Peter sat there with his wife and a baby girl.

"This is the book my gran gave me," she whispers, flipping till the very end where the last image was of her parents together holding her. "It's the book she showed me when I was changing."

My head snapped up as I stared at her, the words of seeing her grandmother through her change was strange; not many people see ones that they love and had passed away.

"How come you never told me that?" I ask her softly, my hand moving to brush hair out of her eyes.

"I didn't think it was important to anyone but me; I didn't want anyone to think of me as crazy," she tells me, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh but it is, it is rare for things like that to happen... It needs to be documented; only those like us who went through that change have experienced such thing." I tell her just as soft, she needed to know - well not of the documentation - that she wasn't alone and not crazy.

"You went through the cold change too?" she asks her eyes wide. I couldn't help but nod my head.

"When Marcus left; I screamed I was being frozen alive. My guard had taken me to the desert after failed attempts of warming me. I burned by the cold grasp of death and the scorching heat of the sun... I saw my grandmother, she was a wise woman who was executed when I was a boy for a reason I cannot remember... She showed me my memories, showed me what I would become." I told her, looking away slightly and up to the now clear moonless night.

"And what did she tell you?" she asks softly, her hand grasping mine for comfort.

"She told me I was to become a vampire; to be a kind man and everything happens for a reason. I didn't though; I became a monster." I sigh somewhat shamefully.

"But she is right though; everything does happen for a reason." Isabella smiles softly, trailing her finger over the cover of the book. Looking at me her eyes soften more. "Maybe you need to do what you did to be here today."

It made sense in a way; there were times in my vampiric life that if I weren't brutal or sadistic; I would have surely lost my head.

"Are you still upset?" I ask softly after a few more minutes deep in thought. I felt like a little boy all over again as I waited for her to speak, my stomach churning and if I were human; I am also sure my hands would be clammy.

"Yes, very much so. I never told you of the wolves because it wasn't my place to say, I didn't think I would see them again and your reactions. That chair Marcus threw could have seriously hurt me Caius." she sighs out, her hands carefully placing the books back into the bag.

"I am sorry, I should have listened and not get so... so..." I couldn't help but frown as I struggled to find the word.

"The word you are looking for is hasty and then followed by asshole and many more words I'd rather not say." her voice was slightly clipped as she replied, I did deserve it yes.

"I know and I am sorry. I truly cannot wait to meet them though, I know they are not true children of the moon and for you I can get past the fact they shift into wolves." I tell her, pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her.

"But Aro and Marcus are a different matter, how can they come to understand and look past that. I know when I see Peter, I am going to kick his ass to kingdom come and back." she grumbles, oh I knew her words were true and I couldn't wait to see it.

"Aro understands, well he will if he wants to enter his chambers ever again." I chuckle out a little; my sister could be very persuasive and holds her threats seriously. She had once - long ago - made the same threat and my poor brother was banned from his chambers for a century.

"And Marcus?" she whispers fearfully and I understood. Marcus was her sire, she needed to know he wasn't angry at her; that he would forgive her because a sire's perception of their child is of utmost importance. For a sire to be disappointed or ashamed of said child, well; the child of said sire would be devastated.

Truly it is like a mate upsetting their mate. The utter guilt and the unknown feeling that is hard to describe tends to eat away at them until the problem is resolved.

"I cannot tell you; only he can truly tell you what he feels and if he is okay." I tell her sadly, my chest tightening with disappointment at the fact I could not truly tell her.

"It's okay, maybe we should head back." she sighs deeply before hopping up.

"It will be okay Mistress." jumping slightly I turn to see Jade emerge from the tree line.

"Jade." I scold; I hated - much to the amusement of everyone - how she materialises from the woodworks so to speak. Her gift gave her the full advantage of being stealthy.

"Sorry Master." she smirks, showing no sign of it.

"As I said Bella, it will be okay. If Master Marcus even so much as bares his teeth at you or narrow his eyes in the slightest he will find himself frozen like a statue for us all to admire." Jade chuckles her threat and with a twist of her hands, showing a miniature; very well detailed ice sculpture of Marcus.

Once again, I found myself praying to the gods to never let me be the receiving end of her threats.

"Thanks Jade, I might just hold you to that." My Bella chuckles delighted and somewhat sinisterly; I couldn't help but shake my head at them both.

"Where are the others?" I ask, wondering why they did not come back with her.

"Demitri is currently getting teased by the boys for getting his ass handed to him and Jane is running back to the castle." she informs with a smirk, shaking her head a little as well.

"I think we should head back. We have been away long enough." I state while holding my hand out for Bella to take.

Sighing deeply once more, Bella nodded. "Okay, let's head back then." Cocking her head to the side, her eyes darkened and a smirk made its way on her face. "Peter is back."

My brow rose as a dark smile of my own begin to show. It seems Peter has arrived early. I certainly cannot wait for the confrontation between the deadly creature that is my mate's anger and him. Slinging the bag gently over her shoulder Bella grasped my hand with her own before we started to make our way back to the castle.

**Bella POV**

As we ran back to the castle I couldn't help but grow nervous and furious all at once. The emotions of being a newborn still got to me and it sometimes overwhelmed me a lot.

I could feel the tension in the air as we grew closer to the stone walls of our home, my eyes shooting to Caius in worry. Surely Marcus has not slaughtered my friends like he so deeply desires because of their nature.

"It will be okay." My mate whispers, his hand clenching mine; showing his support for me as we jump the wall.

Taking a deep unneeded breath I allowed Caius to pull me through the door into the throne room, my eyes landing on Marcus's hard face, over the wolves; before looking at my grandfather.

"Hello Peter. I see you returned."

* * *

**A/N: 3028 words of goodness for you all. What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**E**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How did everyone like the 2****nd**** ch?**

**Warning for dark themes, swearing, character death and much more violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"It will be okay." My mate whispers, his hand clenching mine; showing his support for me as we jump the wall. __Taking a deep unneeded breath I allowed Caius to pull me through the door into the throne room, my eyes landing on Marcus's hard face, over the wolves; before looking at my grandfather. __"Hello Peter. I see you returned."_

* * *

__  
**Bella POV**

The easy going smile on his face instantly slipped as he saw I wasn't pleased to see him; I wasn't pleased at all – not at all.

Charlotte's eyes flickered between the mask I had firmly placed on my face and her mate. Her eyes widening when she saw his sheepish look, nose flaring as the anger welled in her.

"Peter Whitlock!" she hissed furiously, causing him to flinch. "Did you not tell your grandbaby that we were getting the wolves?"

Peter's reaction was all she needed as he looked at anywhere but her.

"He left me here to deal with the ire that is my mate, sire and Aro. As you see Charlotte the doors are new, for when I told the kings of -" looking at the wolves who were watching with caution and somewhat amusement, I continued. "- the pack, well they didn't take it to kindly and Marcus threw his throne at me in rage, which surely could and would have decapitated me if I didn't duck." I explained and with each word her red eyes darkened with fury and Peter backed away in horror.

Cocking my head to the side I twitched my hand, my fingers brushing the back of Jade's signalling her to freeze him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jade smirk before tilting her head up a little; Peter's movements jerking to a stop.

My face once again a mask, I casually walk over to my grandfather until I was only a foot away. I was furious, beyond it nearly.

"I know I needed to tell them, but could you honestly wonder why I tried to delay it as much as possible?" I hiss angrily.

"Did your gift not tell you that it would be a bad idea? My maker is furious with me, now think of all the times JASPER has been furious with you and say you don't know how I feel." I spit once more, my chest vibrating with a growl.

I watched as Peter flinched at my words, his lips turning into a grimace. Defeat shone in his eyes as I stared blankly at him, contemplating on what I should do with the idiot that I am - currently regretting - related to.

"What to do... What to do?" I hum, my eyes scanning the room.

"Why don't you... Just leave him there?" My brows rose at Charlotte's cool suggestion. She wasn't even looking at him; instead just... Is she painting her nails?

Shaking my head at her and her cool as a cucumber mood over this I turn to face Peter once more. I knew later she would punish him and I knew what she would do to. Poor fucker.

"Jade... Please, make him stay in a nice pretty ice dress, yes?" I hum excitedly, looking over at her.

I wasn't surprised to see the mischievous devil-may-care smile on her face, her fingers cracking slightly as she claps and rub's her hands together. Little wisps of smoke and snow falling to the ground, melting before the stone.

"What kind of dress do you want? Big dress, little dress, one with pretty frills and a bonnet?" She asks sweetly as she saunters over, running her hands over Peter's shoulders as she passed by him to stand by my side.

"Oh, the one with pretty frills and a bonnet." I cheer and clap slightly, a grin forming on my lips.

"Please, Bella, please!" Peter began to beg as his head was released from her current hold.

Cupping my hand to my ear I lean forward slightly, "What? I don't think I heard you."

"Jade." I gesture after he gave me another look of defeat.

I, along with the others, watched as Jade began to stalk her way around Peter, her hands out and fingers dancing as wisps of smoke and water curled around Peter's frozen frame. They curled together like vines, freezing around him; leaving delicate and intricate patterns in their wake. The same devil-may-care smile was on her lips as she hummed Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary.

I couldn't help but snort slightly, it's both fitting to what she is currently doing and making along with being morbid to some degree.

Soon enough, as her hands ran over his head leaving a frosted bonnet on his head; she was done. Leaning back on the heels of her feet she smiled at her accomplishment with pure joy and satisfaction.

I had to admit what she did was pure art and I couldn't help but wonder if she was an artist as a human, though I already knew what she did, it was still a thought.

Peter's ice dress flared out a little from the waist in rumples. It reminded me of the old ballroom dresses Gran had for a reason I could not remember. Flowers trailed down the back and around the trim before going up to the heart shaped bodice and into the big puffy shoulder straps. This itself was hilarious, the pose she had place him in though was icing on the cake.

The whole Marilyn Monroe pose was hilarious and to see Peter doing it, well, if I were human I would be crying right now from laughing my ass off. And the look of utter horror and unamused with a tad of disbelief caused me to finally break out in peals of laughter.

I could hear the wolves laughing their asses off by the corner, Paul actually leaning against the wall to hold him up as he clutched his stomach. Mystery was shaking as he tried to take images on his phone and Sam; Sam was actually rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Well done Jade." Caius applauded as he rose from his throne and walked my way, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Thank you Master." she replied lightly, giving a dramatic bow before moving back to Demitri's waiting arms.

Calming down, I pull Caius towards the wolves. I could feel his body stiffen slightly as we stopped before them. I couldn't help but scrunch up my nose as I finally breathed in their scent.

"Good god, you smell like you have been rolling in garbage then sprayed on by a dozen skunks while cuddling with wet dogs!" I gasp out in a half choke, pinching my nose to cover the smell.

Paul couldn't help but snort, "Like you don't smell any better. You smell like bleach, sour lemons and this unknown scent of pure ick."

I couldn't help but let out a snort, "Seriously ick?"

"What? It's all I could think of." he defends himself quickly.

"I don't know, but I don't know why it surprises me. Nothing should after I found our Backstreet Boys fan." I laugh, my hand covering my mouth as I did.

Paul levelled me with a flat look as nearly every vampire burst out laughing; I don't think they would be afraid of him for a bit.

"A shrine dude? That's just... I don't even know what to say." Jared laughs, slapping Paul on the back.

"Hey Mystery." I finally greet the second wolf, "Sam."

"Hey Bella," they greet in return before looking at my mate.

"This is my mate Caius," I introduce carefully, before introducing the others. "Caius, this is Jared, Sam the Alpha and Paul."

He gives them a sharp nod and I couldn't help but sigh. My shoulders sagging a little before stepping out of his arms.

"Boys, let's go somewhere more private." Looking over my shoulder at Aro, I wait for his nod of approval to leave. I may be a future queen but in presence of others and guests I must ask permission first.

At his nod, I turn and gesture the boys to follow me. Casting looks at Char, Jade and the rest of my guard to come with me.

~XxX~

I let out a sigh as I gestured for the others to sit in the free chairs. My mind wandering to my mate and sire and their rage towards this.

"How is Charlie?" I ask, leaning forward in my chair.

"He misses you; but he is good. He knows the secret, Jacob Black phased one day in front of him." Sam explains carefully and I couldn't help but nod my head, worry eating me away.

"And Vampires? Sam, it is against the law for humans to know… it is death or change if one were to find out." I choke, standing abruptly.

"It is okay, he knows in a way… need to know is all he said." Paul tells me hurriedly and I couldn't describe the relief that flooded in me. Dad is funny that way, he would know to a degree but nothing enough to gain him trouble.

"I am sorry for before, for the welcome you would have gotten from the kings and some guard." I state after a few silent seconds.

"We were expecting it, Peter stated as such when we reached the castle walls. What I don't understand as to why?" Sam tells me, his voice still serious and sharp.

Sighing, I turn back to look at him. "My sire, Marcus, his mate was killed many years ago by werewolves. They don't hate you because of who you are or what you are, they don't trust or like you because of what you _turn _into." I explain, emphasizing on the word turn.

"Werewolves?" The blurt out, leaning forward ever so slightly. I couldn't help but giggle, it was so very creepy and amusing of them.

"Yes, children of the moon. Human men who turn under a full moon, the curse through bite not blood." I turn surprised at Marcus's voice by the door. His frame illuminated by the small lights at the door.

"Marcus," I bow slightly and gesture him a seat.

"I am so sorry il mio bambino." he whispers, coming to a stop a foot away from me. His eyes full of sadness and regret.

"I should have told you…" I sigh looking down and back up again.

Marcus hummed a bit before sighing, "Yes, yes you should have. But, I should have stayed calm and listened to you and your explanations."

"I truly am sorry for my rudeness to your welcome, I had been judgmental because of the animal you turn into and what it means." he apologised to the wolves honestly. By the looks on their faces I don't think that they would ever – even dream – of receiving an apology by a royalty, or better yet – vampire royalty.

"We understand, if I were in your place I would have done the same thing." Sam states while bowing his head a little.

"Now, you gentlemen are here for the next week for the coronation of our dear Isabella. There will be nearly every vampire in the world coming to this event. Will you be alright with that and to deal with the looks you will receive?" he asks seriously, eyes locking onto the three wolves with calculative eyes.

The boys share a look between them, I knew they would stay, or at least Paul will stay.

"Paul wishes to stay, Jared and I cannot. We have imprints at home; we came to see if Bella was okay and happy. By the looks of it; she is both of those so I am happy and so will her father." Sam explains standing, gesturing to Paul as he spoke.

"We just ask Paul remains safe and close to her, she did a lot of the pack and the tribe with one simple gesture; she is one of us." he states, his eyes fixing on me at the end with so much gratitude. "The boys, when they wish and if more change can go to some form of an education."

I gave him a warm smile, the money was for them and whatever they deemed fit for it. I had hoped it could help them in some small way; they do a lot for their people.

"That can be done." Marcus replies and shot me a look quickly that said he and I needed to talk.

"Thank you, now if it is okay with you we would like to stay for the night and then head back. We left two new wolves at home, also would it be okay if we phase to inform them about the plans and give them the news?" he asks respectively.

Marcus looked at him sharply, almost nervously, before gesturing them to follow. "There is a courtyard not far from here. They sun is still out though."

"Oh the sun is no worries; we don't need the moon to change, nor night." Jared chuckles as he stands to follow, his hand scratching his mid-drift casually.

"Interesting, I do believe I have been… told that very strongly." Marcus chuckles looking back at me.

Jade bumps her hip into mine playfully as we followed them, looking down at her I couldn't help but snort as she wiggled her brows a little as she eyes the packs asses. She had a fine man behind her, but she like many of the women – and the men don't mind either – love to look and admire; their mates know that they will always come back to them.

"Here you go, if you don't mind my brothers and I would like to see you… phase." he struggles out, gesturing to the wooden doors leading into the larger open garden.

"Sure, but – uh we need to strip to phase so we don't destroy our clothes." Jared replies awkwardly causing me to snort.

"That is fine, Aro… Caius." Marcus calls them softly; there was – after all – no reason to raise his voice. It took only seconds for them to appear at his side, making the wolves jump and instinctively growl at them. I levelled them with a hard look as they went to attack, only to realise that they were now okay.

Once this mistake over an instinct reaction was gone Aro grew excited and began to clap as he followed them out into the gardens. Caius moved to my side and protectively stood in front of me slightly as he eyed the pack.

"Uh, close your eyes if you don't want to see us naked." Sam states with a sigh, when no one moved he rolled his eyes before yanking his pants down. I along with many of the girls here couldn't help but admire, the very large – cough – muscled men before us.

"Hurry it along." Demitri snapped as he covered a giggling Jades eyes.

The pack smirked before their bodies began to simmer and shake as they morphed into wolves. Their bodies contorting as their skin cracked and tuffs of fur sprouted, soon with a slight howling grunt they were wolves. Huge fucking horse sized wolves; Sam was black, Paul silver and Jared a soft light brown.

"Awww… So cute, can we keep it?" I coo mischievously to Caius excitedly. Hopping over to Paul and scratching behind his ears, he huffed, nearly knocking me over as he shook his head unamused.

"They're pretty big; smaller than the children of the moon." Aro hums as he looked them over and stopping on Sam.

Holding his hand out he smiles, "may I?"

Sam looked at him sharply before jerking his large muzzle up and down to indicate he may touch him. Aro clapped giddily before pretty much skipping to him, his hand resting on the top of Sam's nose.

I along with the others watched on, many worried for their master while I was just down right amused. His eyes glazed over as he took in their thoughts, took in all there was to know.

"Ah! What a pleasant surprise!" he claps when has read all he wished to read.

"What is it brother?" Marcus asks his eyes dark and trained on the wolves as Aro turns his back onto them.

"They have a connection, they can share their thoughts. They indeed are still human when in these forms unlike those monsters. They are safe brother, deadly, but mean us no harm." he sooths my sire, a grin still plastered on his face.

Marcus gave him a wary look but nodded, I knew he was doubtful but he believed Aro. After all his brother has never lied nor steered him wrong. When his eyes, or should I say – their eyes – landed on me I couldn't help but raise my brow.

"We need to have a little chat, then I want this all over and done with so we can get this coronation over and done with." I hum sharply, my tone leaving no room for argument.

"Boys, come in when you are ready. Gianna will have food for you; I will have two guards escort you to her kitchen when you are ready. If you would please excuse me I need to speak to the kings and queen." I tell them, my eyes finishing on the brothers as I mention Sulpicia. I couldn't help but chuckle as they flinched.

"Santiago, Felix would you be so kind in staying here?" I ask the two, they nodded swiftly knowing it was actually an order not a question.

Looking at the brothers once more I sigh and pivot on my foot and walk back into the castle. I didn't know how the next few days or even weeks will be, but there was something coming and I could feel it… If only my gift could give me some kind of hint.

* * *

**A/N: well here is ch 3 :D Also i completely forgot to update, off in my own mind writing a Sherlock Holmes/Twilight crossover called Memories of Old Mysteries**

**Please Review**

**E**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How did everyone like the 2****nd**** ch?**

**Warning for dark themes, swearing, character death and much more violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"Santiago, Felix would you be so kind in staying here?" I ask the two, they nodded swiftly knowing it was actually an order not a question. _

_Looking at the brothers once more I sigh and pivot on my foot and walk back into the castle. I didn't know how the next few days or even weeks will be, but there was something coming and I could feel it… If only my gift could give me some kind of hint._

* * *

**Aro POV *Gasp***

I would have to say I was ashamed, utterly and rightfully ashamed. Not just at me; but my brothers as well.

I now sat in the throne room; waiting for the guards to escort Peter, Charlotte and those – werewolves here. I couldn't help but wait in excited anticipation and bated breath for their arrival; many reasons as to why. One was because I was just dying to get my hands on them, to see all they have seen and felt, to see their power and how they can control their beast.

The sound of wood splintering catches my attention and I turn to look at Marcus, my sire and the usually composed one of all of us. Turning my wrist ever so slightly I let the cloak fall from my arm as I reach over and place a finger on the back of his hand.

I could feel my body tensing as my mind was pulled and shoved into the memories of Marcus, into each day he had lived along with every memory. My body feeling everything in milliseconds all at once, I hated this of my gift; feeling everything as if it happened to me.

I tried to steady my body for the agonizing loss of my sister, but would never – no matter how much longer I lived for – would I ever be prepared for the bone crushing, soul shattering pain of my brother; followed by the numbness.

I think the numbing pain was always the worst. How my body would feel nothing but everything all at once.

_Is there a reason you have touched me Aro?_

The loud and familiar thought pushes through the memories, as it always does when my brothers think directly to me.

My head turns to what would seem jaggedly, as my eyes lock onto his dark anger filled ones.

"Yes." I utter before pushing my way to the recent memories.

Guilt, guilt gnawed at my very soul as I watched the utter horror, shame, anger and sadness as the bond between him and Bella fluctuate and grow dim. But to my utter horror I watched as Bella's bonds to everyone – including her mate – begin to weaken. Well almost everyone.

Sulpicia and her guard were still strong, if not stronger after what had transpired in the throne room. I couldn't blame her or that; I had done barely anything in my own rage and depression while Marcus had almost and surely would have decapitated her with his throne. Sighing I lift my hand from Marcus and place it back under my cloak as I sort out the information in my head.

My mate had been right in pointing out what Bella said, saying we wouldn't have reacted as bad if they transferred into something other than wolves. Wolves – a taboo subject in the castle. No one uttered the word in fear of their heads resting on a spike in the chambers of their silent almost unresponsive yet dangerous master.

Sighing, I sag ever so slightly in my chair before the sound of thudding hearts and footfalls began to come out way. The door swung open and a cocky grin was plastered all over Peter's face.

"Mio Amigos!" he cheered, opening his arms in joy. "I have returned!"

A snarl filled the room causing all eyes to shoot to Marcus. Many who had witnessed his anger before left – immediately.

Peter's joyful boyish grin slipped ever so slightly from his face as he took in the pitch black swirling eyes that were locked onto the very large native men in the room.

"Uh, so what's happened since I left?" he asks nervously, but the grin still never leaving his face.

The doors bang open and the furious eyes of our Bella walked in, her eyes piercing Peter as a gleam flashed in my brother's eyes. It was one I knew far too well, something was going to happen and poor Peter won't see it happening.

That was the start of how he found himself encased by ice from Jade in the form of a dress. My guard stood stoic as they watched but I could see the amusement and slight fear swirl around in their eyes. No one wants to piss off Jade; and after this – no one wants to bring on the wrath of their soon to be queen.

It has also lead to myself and Marcus sitting in the throne room, her words, her agony at her admissions swirling in our heads.

"Everyone leave, take Peter and place him in the courtyard for a while." My wife orders as she takes one look at us. Seconds later the room was cleared and the doors firmly shut, a sound hardly ever heard; echoed the room.

My eyes whip to Marcus as he slumps forward, his hands locked and twisted into his usually pulled back hair. His shoulders vibrated with the cries leaving his lips. My hand shoots out, stopping millimetres from his hands with hesitation. Looking over at my mate she nods, her eyes full of concern.

Bracing myself for what was to come I placed my hand on his, my body tensing and hunching at the sheer agony that my brother was feeling.

_Di my love, oh you would be so ashamed. How could I, how could I hurt her? How could I hurt my little one; mio figlia? _

I watched as flashes of Isabella from before crossed his mind, her voice booming in his. Jerking my hand back I stood and did what I hadn't done for a long time and wish I would never have to again. I grabbed him by the forearms and threw him over my shoulder and into the wall; my chest tightening and heaving with many emotions and expectations on what would come.

The silence after my mate gasped was almost frightening; smoothing my robes and suit I turn to face my stunned sire on the floor.

"You go to the library and make it up to her, show her you can see her friends – _family – _as no threat. That you can put aside your hate for what they turn into to." I stressed to him, my voice sharp and calm unlike my normal voice.

His eyes narrowed a little before sighing and nodding in agreement. Standing, he straightened his clothes and left; the door banging open and closed in his wake.

"I am so proud of you mi amore. You did what was right and what should have been done before, hopefully he can see past Mey's death and see that those boys are not the children of the moon." she tells me, looking over her shoulder in the direction they were.

"I must agree brother." Jerking my head to the left I see Caius on his throne, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Oh, forget about me? I finally have a time where I have surprised and snuck up on you." he chuckles standing.

Grumbling I frown at him causing both he and my mate to laugh. It had been a game when we were young in this life, we would always try to sneak up on each other and well, do what he had just done. Unfortunately Caius was never that successful on the later, till now.

"How was she?" Picia asks her voice soft and concerned causing my brother to sigh.

"She was… Upset, very much so. As well as angry, she thought we wanted her to leave when I came with a gift. I hope Marcus can overlook this and fix things with her, because if she leaves; I will leave with her." he told me, giving me a pointed look.

I opened my mouth to speak only to close it as our names echoed through the room, giving my mate a swift passionate kiss we quickly made our way towards where we were beckoned from.

At our sudden stop the wolves snarled and began to vibrate, dropping to a crouch I let out a growl; only to stop at the pointed hard stare of Isabella. Shaking my head I grew excited, my hands clapping at the thought of being able to witness what was about to come, the changing of a man to a wolf.

I had seen the children of the moon phase, but from what Isabella has strongly tried to tell us; this was different.

As I followed them excitedly out into the gardens where there was a large open space it took everything in me not to bounce on my toes like I did as a child.

"Uh, close your eyes if you don't want to see us naked." The alpha sighs, I still didn't tear my eyes away with confusion. Did he not want us to see how he changed? Though that last thought was gone when he yanked his pants down; the women sighed.

"Hurry it along." I heard Demetri snap from behind me.

I watched with rapid attention, my hands firmly clasped together as I watched them shake and began to shimmer. Their bodies blurring even to our eyes as their bodies hunched over and began to crack and form into the large beasts they took form of. With a howl the shaking stopped and three wolves stood tall.

"Awww… So cute, can we keep it?" Isabella cooed as she hops over to the silver one and scratching it. They were much larger than the children of the moon, more animalistic than the human form those beasts had.

"They're pretty big; smaller than the children of the moon." I hum my thoughts as I move to the black one, the largest one of the three.

I couldn't help but smile as I calmly hold my hand out, "may I?"

The large wolf looked at me before jerking his head up and down, not being able to hold my excitement anymore I move towards them and carefully placed my hand on the muzzle of the wolf.

His life flashed through my mind, his father's abandonment, his mother's death the agonising pain of the transformation and then ending his relationship with his first love, imprinting on his mate and hurting her… everything.

_Why is that leech touching you? _A young voice snarls in the mind.

_Quite Jake, he needs to see that we are no threat. _The voice of Paul snaps as he shakes his head by Bella.

_Dude I can't believe she wanted to keep you as a pet and scratch you behind the ears. _Another young voice laughs.

_**QUIET… **_The one I was touching – Sam – snarled, instantly quieting the voices of his pack, it was astounding.

_She is safe here; she is happy with her mate and is safe. After what we witnessed before, Bella is protected by powerful vampires… _Sam says before showing them all he saw from the throne room, sending them into fits of laughter.

Pulling my hand back I couldn't help but clap gleefully, "Ah! What a pleasant surprise!"

"What is it brother?" Marcus asks, with a deep breath I turned my back on the wolves, showing my sire I do not fear them. Because I don't, they were human in thought, they were rational.

"They have a connection, they can share their thoughts. They indeed are still human when in these forms unlike those_ monsters_. They are safe brother, deadly, but mean us no harm." I try to sooth him, the smile still unable to leave my face at all I have seen.

Giving me a look he nodded, he was still wary of them; this I know. But he also wouldn't doubt what I had said to him. Turning my head towards where Bella stood I knew that she would be gloating soon, or, just make Jade bite us again.

"We need to have a little chat, then I want this all over and done with so we can get this coronation over and done with." she states, her voice sharp and leaving no room for anyone to argue. Not that we would, after all we did need to speak with her; apologise to her.

Turning her attention back to the wolves she spoke. "Boys, come in when you are ready. Gianna will have food for you; I will have two guards escort you to her kitchen when you are ready. If you would please excuse me I need to speak to the kings and queen."

I along with my brothers couldn't help but wince, Picia my love, even though has forgiven me somewhat is still furious at us and no one ever dares upset the queen; not even us. Picia happy, means everyone is happy and Picia angry, everyone is miserable.

After giving us another flat stare, Isabella turns on her foot and leaves the courtyard. Turning my attention back to everyone I make sure that they would follow her orders. "They are not to be hurt while they are here, they are to be protected or the wrath of the queens will fall down on them."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the winces and groans from the group filled the silence.

"Let's go." Caius grumbles before following his mate, wincing about what's to come.

We all followed Bella's scent to Caius's study, which was odd because only Caius used it and very rare at that, mine was usually the hub of all talk and work.

"Come in." Bella called from the other side of the door, her voice stern. I felt like I did when I was a boy, my father's booming voice echoing through the door after I had done something wrong.

Caius headed in straight away with me following, Marcus hesitantly stood at the door before coming in and closing it.

"We have a lot to discuss. I want the planning and the details for the coronation over and done with so everything can get done quickly." she states, her eyes shooting to the door as it opens and closes. The lilac and honeysuckle scent of my mate wafted in as she breezed pass me and to Isabella.

"I will be teaching you the Queens Oath and then the mannerisms you need to have on the day. I will also be doing Marcus's job if he doesn't get his head out of his rear hind." she states, her voice sharp as she shoots him a glare.

Nodding, Isabella turned to me. "Well, what are the details?"

"The covens will start to arrive soon; they will be placed on the other side of the castle before the ceremony. You ah, you will have to stay in this wing until then, with your guard." I say wincing as her face morphs in a cool mask.

"I am to be… confined to my room, like some grounded school girl?" she asks calmly, I look at my wife who was just smirking; daring me to answer her.

Sighing in defeat, I nod. "Yes, we don't want to have any issue with the covens trying to get to you."

Suddenly I felt my body stiffen and lift from the chair as she lifted her eyes up to me. "You think with my shield they would be able to hurt me?" she hissed before crushing me ever so slightly, causing me to grunt.

"Please mi amore, do this for me so I won't have to worry of men trying to covert what is mine. We have still yet to be mated, you are still unclaimed." Caius pleads, his chest rumbling with growls at the obvious thoughts going through his mind.

"Fine, I will, but know I am not happy of this." she hisses before slumping in the chair.

"I am sorry." Marcus utters softly, his head still bowed.

"What?" she hisses her sharp eyes on him.

"I should not have gotten so angry, you were right. If they transformed into anything else I would have been fine with it. But it was because they were wolves I couldn't overlook that, ever since the loss of my mate, my Mey, I had despised all things wolf." he whispers, his eyes blazing with emotions as he stood.

Bella looked at him carefully before sighing, "It is okay Marcus, and I knew you would take it badly. I am upset that you wouldn't listen to me and for the chair incident, but I can see you are trying and I can accept that." she sighs before standing and moving towards him, wrapping her arms around his middle and looking up.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Marcus chuckles, "You still amaze me Isabella, after all you have been through; you can still forgive."

"Uh, there is one little matter that needs to be discussed as well." I state nervously, unable to know how this particular conversation will end, either me in pieces or well, yeah me in pieces; but hopefully not in flames.

"And what would that be brother?" Caius asks as he pulls his mate back into his arms and out of Marcus's.

"Well…" I look at Marcus who was slowly moving to behind me as I trailed of, "… you won't be able to see each other until the coronation."

"WHAT!" they both roar as they took in my words, both of them yelling in anger at the same time. Thankfully my head still remains on my shoulders.

"Settle, Settle." My wife coos, instantly calming them. "Well, the coronation is to pronounce you as the new queen Isabella… As Caius's new queen…" she trailed off calmly, letting them take the words in.

A few seconds later, Isabella cocked her head to the side before her back was ram rod straight, her eyes wide in unknown emotion as she looked at us and her mate gobsmacked.

"It… It's our _wedding day!" _she squeaks slightly before my brother caught on, his eyes wide too.

"That isn't right! I should be the one to ask her, she should have the right to say yes to me because she loves me not because of her becoming queen!" he rages at us and I sigh sadly.

"Brother I know, but this can be how do you say it – a mock wedding for the eyes of the people. Then when time is ready, we can have a small gathering with the way you want it." I try to sooth, but it was of no use.

"Okay." All eyes snapped to Isabella. "I can deal with that, but I want a proper proposal and a _real _wedding later when I _and _Caius are truly ready for it."

"Then it is settled, Picia will take you to the tow…"

"I will take you to my chambers Bella, Aro has to stay out of them till I deem fit. We will be more comfortable there than the tower." Picia interrupted me sharply, ending on a hard look my way. My shoulders slumped in defeat and I nodded my consent.

Before she was whisked away Caius gave her a passionate kiss and watched as his sister dragged his mate away to my chambers.

"Aro." Caius hisses, his eyes blazing as he looks at me. I stood swiftly, knowing the harsh tone of his voice and couldn't help the little squeak escaping.

"Run!" he rumbles before pouncing.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go, next few chapters will be pretty boring, the meeting of covens and then the coronation and then the fun will begin :P **

**Please Review**

**E**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How did everyone like the last ch?**

**Warning for dark themes, swearing, character death and much more violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"Aro." Caius hisses, his eyes blazing as he looks at me. I stood swiftly, knowing the harsh tone of his voice and couldn't help the little squeak escape my lips. _

"_Run!" he rumbles before pouncing._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I chucked the book away from me in a huff, I was bored; beyond bored to be exact. I was tired and I wanted my mate, but alas no, I had to wait till the _wedding. _I wish the gods above would smite Aro for this, not only was I being married in front of the world's vampires and announced queen, I was to be married as well – without Caius asking me.

Marriage, at one point I would blanch at the even thought of it. Now, as time passes I couldn't help but wonder being the wife of Caius Volturi.

"Bella, dear what is wrong?" Picia asks from her spot near the window, she had fabric all around her as she hand sewed something I cared not to ask.

"I'm bored, for the love of god Picia let us go out and do something." I groan, flopping onto the bed and resting my arm over my eyes.

"Hm, would you like to go to town?" she asks me with a hint of mischievousness. This instantly caught my attention and I couldn't help but look at her.

"If that was a serious question, uh, YES!" I cheer, jumping up from the bed and moving towards the closet where she stood.

Smirking she swung the doors open and revealed her closet, good lord I thought Alice was bad. I had been here for three days already and I had yet to see this, oddly enough. It was the size of the room itself and it even had a small balcony to the second floor one, each row was sorted by colour and texture.

"Impressive?" she asks smirking and I couldn't help but nod, "Yeah, very organised."

She let out a full belly laugh before looking at me, "Aro did it."

At that I didn't know whether to die of shock or laugh; but yet it didn't surprise me too much really. His office was just as neat, everything in order, even his books.

"So what are we doing in here?" I ask finally, my curiosity gnawing at me. My gift was of no use either, that bitch Iz barely spoke now and it pissed me the fuck off.

"Well this is what I do when I wish to escape to the towns, of course we will need a guard, I usually take Jane." she states as she digs deep in a large draw before pulling out a dark grey cloak, much like the elite guards.

I raise my brows at her before taking the cloak from her, "but don't they notice the scent?"

She snorted, very uncharacteristic for her before moving to a large chest. Clipping the cloak around her she opens it, revealing at least a hundred glass vials of perfumes. "Aro likes to buy me perfumes, but I hardly ever wear them and Aro never smells them." she chuckles.

Digging through the chest she hands me a lilac coloured glass bottle and grabbed a soft yellow one before gesturing me to follow her out to the back. Pushing two stones a small secret door opens and reveals a walkway.

"Spray the perfume on you as we walk, quickly now." she orders, shoving me forward before closing the door behind her, spraying her perfume on her; quickly following pursuit I didn't the same. I almost gagged at the smell, it was strong and tangy till we began to move and the wind began to flow in from the cracks in the wall it became diluted. Masking my scent completely and changing it to oranges and honey while she smelled like dusk back home in the desert.

She giggled as I looked at her amazed, just how she figured this out was beyond me but I couldn't care. I needed to escape those rooms and into some fresh air, I could have sworn I was getting cabin fever.

We walked down a winding staircase to a dead end, she looked over her shoulder at me and smirked before pushing it open. I couldn't help but gasp at the room, it was in purple and red accents with brown timber flooring and oak furniture.

"Mistress, sneaking out again are we?" the tenor voice of Jane asks as she looks up from her laptop.

"Yes we are Jane." Picia laughs as she gestures to me. "Can you go get Jade, we need to leave before Bella goes stir crazy." she giggles and Jane was off, her tinkling laughter echoing down the hall.

"Pull the cloak up over your head and pull it tightly closed." she orders and I did so instantly, just as Jane and Jade walked back in the room, both of them wearing their cloaks.

"To the city, I am in a good need to…. Shop." I shuddered out, it was better than being in that room reading over the oath constantly to get it down pat and learning the etiquette.

Jade gasps before clutching her chest in horror, the back of her left hand on her forehead. "Did I just hear that, the woman who _despises _to shop actually _wants _to shop?"

I roll my eyes at her and relax my body, bitch made me think something was seriously wrong with Demetri. Though, she wouldn't be standing here if there were something wrong, even the slightest agony or trouble her mate is in she is gone.

"Bitch." I mutter, shoving her laughing frame playfully as I stride out the door.

I could hear her laughing softly as she fell into step beside me, Jade and Sulpicia behind us as we walked through the castle towards the exit. It felt odd for me to walk past other guards and various members of other covens and not be recognised.

It was truly refreshing that I could walk the halls and not be addressed by My Queen or Mistress as well as being watched like a hawk or some science project. I wanted to be normal for a change; I just wanted to be here for one day without being treated like royalty.

"Gianna, would you like us to bring you back something from Mia Stella?" Jane clipped easily as the human trailed her eyes over us, recognition and mischief gleamed in her eyes.

"Oh yes please, the usual Jane." she states before bowing her head ever so slightly at me and Sulpicia before winking.

We quickly made our way through the tunnels, our feet the only sound to be made bar the squeaking sounds of the rats around us. I knew there was other ways to leave the castle, this being the only one less used than the others so there was no chance for the others to come across us.

"We need to find you a dress for the coronation, I know you are not too keen but the best thing is you can wear any colour." Picia giggles as Jane climbs the ladder and shoves the man hole aside.

"I am truly excited to be able to walk in daylight, even if we have to wear the cloaks." Jade hums as she jumps and soars through the hole. Rolling my eyes I follow, Picia following me as soon as my feet land on the ground.

"Hum, I have only been in the city a handful of times… But may I suggest we head to Florence?" I ask, my mind racing to the old lady.

"Sure, as long as we get back before Mia Stella closes… Gianna knows we leave and that is her bribe to cover for us." Jane states simply; even though she was a human Gianna was very much liked amongst the guard, especially when it came to Felix; the big fucker.

We took off towards Florence with haste, our feet going faster than normal due to the wind on our backs pushing us faster.

It didn't take long to reach the part of Florence where the old lady was, her warm brown eyes and wide smile welcoming us from the door as usual.

"Ah, you have come back. I take all is well with the young man who came here few days ago?" she asks as she pulls us inside. I could see Jade, Jane and Picia were looking around in wonder at the organised cluttered store with awe.

"Yes, I come because I need a dress, something for a big event coming up. I was hoping you would have something here maybe?" I ask somewhat normally, I couldn't help but wonder what she was or how she could have my Gran's necklace or the books but better yet… the sketch.

"Hm, I do believe I do. But you did not come here for what you ask for no, you come here to ask me something… about the sketch and the books I presume." she hums; her eyes alight with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Now ladies, let me show you to the place you need to be…" she tuts before dragging Picia to the left and then Jade and Jane to the right in different spots.

"What are we looking for?" they ask in unison causing me to snort.

"Over hear Isabella." The old woman calls, beckoning me over with a wave of her hand. Behind her was a velvet curtain I have never seen before, though come to think of it, the store was much larger than on the outside.

"In here," she whispers smiling still before pulling back the curtain. I couldn't help but gasp at all the clothing, the dresses from various eras.

Walking inside I felt her follow before the curtain swished shut. My eyes scanning the racks with great interest, there was everything here from armour to modernized clothing.

The old woman hustled past me swiftly and moved to an old trunk in the middle. "You may call me Alexios."

"Alexios? That sounds like an old name, no offence." I rushed out causing her to laugh and look at me.

"It's because it is child, it is ancient Greek." she hums before digging deeper into the trunk and gingerly pulling out a white tunic?

"This was mine and I had passed it down to my daughter on her wedding day." she gives me a pointed look so full of knowledge.

I couldn't help but frown at her as she placed the soft white tunic in my hands before giving me a gold band and jewellery to go with it.

_Look at her Isabella, truly look at her, what do you see? _Izzy whispered in my ear, her voice one of knowing and disbelief.

My eyes snap to the old woman in front of me with scrutiny. She stood still her eyes sparkling with youth and something else. But I did as Izzy told me, I looked at her; truly looked at her and it took everything in me not to drop the clothing in my hand.

I saw it, it was subtle but I saw it. The familiar arch in the cheeks, the slight angle in the jaw…

"Oh my god… you're but that can't be!" I gasp, causing her to chuckle.

"I knew you would figure it out before Caius. He was a sweet smart boy, but was never able to see." she hums before coming closer. "I am a very powerful witch Isabella, very wise and the very last of my kind. I couldn't leave the earth and leave Caius all by himself after what I saw."

"You're his grandmother, he told me of you." I breathe in awe.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell him. I was also there for your trial." she laughs, turning back around to the trunk.

Realisation struck me as I looked at her again; the wise old voce that floated through was her.

"Will you be there for the coronation then?" I ask her, moving to stand closer to her.

She hummed for a second and nodded. "Yes, I will."

"How can I keep this from him?" I whisper as I look down at the tunic in my hands, how would he react to seeing me in the clothing of his time? "You know once he sees this he will come here, demanding where you got it." I warn her.

"I know dear, but there are dark times coming for you both. I cannot say exactly, but be warned dear." she tells me before pulling me from the room into the little store. Looking back over my shoulder I see the curtain was gone and in its place was a cabinet.

"Bella, look at this!" Jane states excitedly as she rushes over. In her hands was two bracelets made of wood, one very feminine the other masculine but very much the same. "Our father had carved these before he passed in the winter's storm; we thought they were ruined when the village tried to burn us at the stake!"

I couldn't help but smile at her and look over at Alexios, who was smirking slightly.

Turning my eyes I see Picia cradling something to her chest, her eyes shining with venom tears as she stares into space. Moving quickly I look at her deeply concerned.

"This was my daughters." she breathed, showing the homemade doll in her hands. "The night Aro found me, I was badly broken. My daughter had died by an illness that no one knew about and had taken my husband too. I just went into deep depression and never got back up until the raiders came, they tried to take me but I refused and was beaten." she whispers brokenly, her eyes never leaving the doll.

"This was all I had left of my little one. I, I can't even remember her name now." she sobs, and I pulled her in my arms, I think it was a bad idea to come here now and bring them with me.

"Thank you Bella." she whispers squeezing me tighter before letting go and moving over towards Alexios. She embraced her softly before taking off the necklace she had on and handing it to her.

"Ah, there is a woman who has been looking for these jewels; I do believe she will be very happy for them to be back into her family." she hums happily before bustling back to the class cases near the store and placing them in a box.

"Jade what did you find?" I ask her as I see her frozen with a box in her hands.

"This was my mothers, father had given it to her for her birthday; it took him a year to make." she whispered happily. "I am so happy I was able to get it back. This is like fucking Christmas, my birthday and New Year's rolled into one!" she chuckles.

"How can we repay you for this?" Jane asks her voice somewhat higher than before.

Alexios hummed for a second before looking at her once more. "When you come next you will bring a trinket, you will know what it is as soon as you see it." she smiles before placing her hand on her head.

"The same goes for you missy." she chuckles, looking at Jade. "Now you all must leave now to get back in time to get that ladies dinner. Here take these bags for your trinkets." she said handing the bags to each of us.

The three girls looked at her with shock, their jaws open with it. I couldn't help but chuckle as I carefully place the soft fabric in the bag.

"Let's go ladies, we will be back soon." I directed the ending of the sentence towards Alexios. Before stepping outside we pulled our cloaks hood back over our faces and took off back towards home.

While running back I couldn't help but think of Alexios, would she ever tell Caius? Would he ever know and figure it out for himself?

_No, he won't… _Izzy whispered.

"I can now see why you and Caius think so strangely of the woman." Jade hums, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

"Yes, she is somewhat mysterious. She has things that are lost to others." I state somewhat breathlessly, my mind away with the fairies.

"We will need to get back immediately, you still need to learn a few more things and stay out of the sight from other covens and Caius till the day, and it's only a few more days away." Picia states calmly, her voice full of authority.

"I know, I also have a dress to wear on the day." I hum, holding the bag to my chest. "Caius will sure to love it."

Jade snorted causing our attention to focus on her, "that man loves you in anything, fuck; he would love it if you just wore a potato sack."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she burst into laughter, the others laughing too.

"Laugh it up Jade; you still have your introduction ceremony as Demetri's mate." I hiss, causing her to silence. Her eyes wide with horror, she was just as bad as me with the attention.

"That's enough, we need to hurry. I can sense Alec zoning in and he isn't happy." Jane muttered, her eyes darting around. It was sometimes cool that they had that twin link, they could feel and sense each other and I could swear they could communicate too.

"They know we left." I sigh as I get the little zap of information, "They are coming, Marcus and Aro with them too."

I couldn't help but curse in my head; I am going to be in so much fucking trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Slightly shorter than the last, but I needed to get it out of the way… Was that surprising with what Alexios said? Sorry for the long delay, I have recently started tafe again so my free time has considerably dropped. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: How did everyone like the last ch?**

**Warning for dark themes, swearing, character death and much more violence in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"They know we left." I sigh as I get the little zap of information, "They are coming, Marcus and Aro with them too." _

_I couldn't help but curse in my head; I am going to be in so much fucking trouble._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I paced the space of Sulpicia's closet, I was nervous; how could I not be? I was to be 'Wedded' in front of the majority of the vampiric race and then announced their new queen, in less than five hours and I wasn't ready yet.

_What if I fuck up? What if I tripped actually tripped in front of the whole race? Oh god, oh god... My speech, what was I supposed to say again? Fuck, fuck... FUCK!_

"Fuck!" I hiss as my hand shot to my cheek, trying to numb the stinging pain. Whirling around I glare at Jade, her eyes alight with satisfaction and smugness. "What the fuck was that for?" I hiss at her while still rubbing my cheek.

Pushing herself off the door frame she rolled her eyes, "You don't calm down this coronation is going to be missing its star figure because Lady Pica is going to kill you for destroying the floor."

Looking down I notice the beginning of ware in the plush carpet. How long have I been pacing for? Shaking my head of the thoughts and fears of Picia's wrath I focus back on Jade.

"Why did you slap me, besides me freaking the fuck out?" I ask her.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus, I didn't actually slap you..." she trails off nonchalantly causing me to raise a brow. "You slapped yourself... Besides, it worked didn't it?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to find the words I wanted to say to prove her wrong, but she was right... it did work.

"What if I make a complete fool of myself?" I ask her, my earlier fears coming back as I once again glance at the clock. Where the hell is Sulpicia?

"I hate to be the one to point this out, but regardless of the fact you hate your station, you are pretty high up on the food chain here. I doubt anyone is going to say much if you forget a line or fall on your face. And if they do, they won't live long. Have you forgotten who your mate is?" She tells me, her voice sharp and held a no nonsense tone.

With a sigh, I scrub my face with my palm and nod. "You are right, as always."

Jade scoffed at me before laughing, "Duh, plus I always am."

Choosing to ignore the statement, I decide to forgo waiting for Sulpicia and begin to get ready, starting with the dreaded makeup. Why people invented this crap is beyond me.

"What dress?" Jade asks as she stood in front of the rack of clothing that held the garment Alexios gave me, along with the ones given as gifts.

"The one in the gold covering," I tell her, quickly finishing applying the rest of the so called 'mandatory makeup'. Once again, pointless for a vampire.

As I reach for the garment bag Jade held out for me, I froze. My mind exploding with Isa screaming at me with warnings to not wear it, to wear this at a later date. Something was coming and whatever the fuck it is - was going to destroy the dress.

"Dude, are you drooling? It's a nice dress but, fuck, wipe your mouth." Jade's voice floats in, interrupting my gift. Blinking, I see her clicking her fingers in front of my eyes, a frown on her face.

Blinking a few more times I shake my head. "No, just... something strange." I tell her slightly confused still.

"I'll fucking say. You good?" She asks slightly worried.

"Yeah, but I think I'll wear the black dress." I tell her, placing the garment back onto the rack and grabbing the said black dress.

It was something simple with a square cut bodice that clung to the hips and flowed out. Pulling it from the garment bag I let the robe I was wearing fall to the floor before stepping into the dress. Looking over my shoulder I gesture for Jade to help zip me up.

"Sorry I am late... I uh..." Sulpicia stuttered, trailing off when she couldn't think of an excuse. But I could smell Aro's scent all over her.

"Was getting some sexy sexy. Bow chica wow wow." Jade laughed out, waggling her brows in a suggestive manner. I couldn't help but snort as I saw Picia bow her head down and away, an action I was very familiar with. If she were human her face would be red as a fire engine.

"Okay, I was getting some loving. You're lucky you are here Jade and Demetri is otherwise occupied because once you are mated and there are this many vampires near your mate; there is always a constant need to dominate and claim what is yours." Picia states formally, like a true queen.

The grin that over took Jade's face was that of the Cheshire cat. Her eyes widened and her teeth flashed in the light of the room as she clapped her hands together. "Oh goodie. Sounds fun." She giggles, her eyes casting to the door quickly.

"Don't even think about it, if I have to stay here so do you." I tell her sharply, narrowing my eyes at her; daring her to even try.

She stuck out her bottom lip for a moment before a spark lit in her eyes. "You know, if I really wanted to go, you wouldn't stop me. You would be too busy hitting yourself." She laughs, causing me to glower at her and for Picia to look confused.

"Ah that may be true, but I am a mighty fine cockblocker… you forget who my grandfather is _and _our gifts." I tell her smirking, it had been many of times Peter had cockblocked them out of boredom.

Jade just cocked a brow and crossed her arms. "I promise that I am better at blocking that cock than you could ever be. I mean, it's a little hard fuck when you can't move or when you decide to take a page from Walt Disney and break out into random dance routines."

I opened my mouth to retort only to instantly stop when Picia – ever the Sweden of our fights or arguments – raised her hands and cocked a brow at us. Knowing what she could do with those hands and how deadly she actually is. Picia doesn't have a gift perse, but let's just say her newborn year never wore off.

"Now children, if you don't remember I will remind you. You have now exactly thirty minutes to be ready and I'd rather get this over quickly." She states, her brows rose saying 'I dare you to disagree'.

Looking at the clock on the vanity I sighed before slipping on my crest and cloak. It was made by the finest material money could buy and it didn't itch like the others had done; thank god.

"We will continue this later Jade." I tell her with a pointed look through the mirror; causing her to smirk and nod.

A knock at the door caught our attention and Sulpicia swiftly went to open it. The scent that wafted underneath it let us know it was Marcus, he was the one – as my sire – to escort and in tradition to give me away on my marriage day.

"Mi fagila you look amazing, I am almost certain Caius will not wait till you are fully escorted to him." Marcus chuckles as he takes me in, his eyes twinkling with joy.

"I bet you that he will stay put Marcus." Jade wagers with a wiggle of her brow and a smirk. Marcus shakes his head and laughs, he wasn't stupid enough to bet against Jade when it came to things or people moving or doing some form of action.

"Are you ready my dear?" Marcus asks holding out his arm for me to take, with a sigh I turn and loop mine through his.

"No, but let's get this over with before I have the urge to hurt someone." I grimace out, causing Marcus, Jade and Picia to laugh.

"You will be fine my dear, I have taught you everything for the coronation and what it means to be a queen." Picia tries to sooth me as she steps up to my side and fixes my hair quickly. I smiled at her thanks but the nerves were still there.

_You'll be fucking fine, stop acting like the old Bella and be the kickass Bella you now are and originally were. Just be fucking careful, something is coming… _Izzy whispered in my ears, her voice full of anger. _She _was the one who kicked my whiny nervous ass; just what I needed.

I straightened my back and lifted my chin; I refuse to be considered weak. I will show all those covens in the room that I am strong enough to be their queen and the mate of Caius Volturi. I will be strong, I will be calm and I will not let anything fuck up my day and marriage to Caius; no matter if it's not the proper ceremony. Plus I am pretty fucking sure that if even one coven member or more even make a snide remark they will have the full wrath of the Volturi Coven brought down on them.

"That's my girl." Marcus chuckles proudly as he senses my determination. "Perhaps I should warn you but it might not surprise you that if even a member looks at you funny…" I let out a laugh, cutting off Marcus who only gave me a cocked brow in return.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing. Personally Marcus, I am indeed actually hoping someone would do that. To see the fear in their eyes as not only the Voltrui and Pack but _the_ Whitlock's as well snarling down at them would be most enjoyable and a present wedding gift." I giggle out causing him to laugh in return.

"You are much like Caius, it worries me sometimes. Maybe you should start being around the calmer of vampires." He tells me with a laugh and a small pat on the hand to show his amusement. "Now we are almost at the doors to the throne room, remember everything that we have taught you." He whispers before coming to a stop.

I knew as my eyes locked onto the large wood and metal frame that things were about to change. I could hear the chatter of voices on the other side and couldn't help but wince. The dread from before had begun to push its way through to the forefront of my mind to the point I knew I should tell Marcus of immediately.

"Mar…" I was cut off as the doors began to open and I couldn't help but to curse silently in my mind as I saw the hundreds of vampires now silent and watching me from the widening gap.

Gasps and murmurs instantly filled the silence as Marcus led me towards the very front where I could see Aro smiling proudly. Though he didn't hold my attention for long as my eyes caught my loves, my mates. He was standing tall and handsome, his robes suiting the very colours of my own and I couldn't help but raise my brow. My love rolled his eyes and cocked his head subtly to the left where I knew my grandfather was.

"My dove you are stunning!" Aro states softly as Marcus hands me to him, before placing my hand in my mates. "You are lucky brother."

I snort softly and shoot him a flat look, "You have no reason to be envious Aro, and you have Picia for a mate. She was late by the way, so you must have had a pleasant romp in the library beforehand."

Caius, Peter and Marcus burst out laughing instantly, capturing and silencing the covens before they were able to mask them. To this I couldn't help but wiggle my brows at him, this was well worth the wait to extract my revenge on him; the cockblocker.

"Well." He mumbled before facing to the still stunned crowed. "Welcome my friends! We are gathered here today to witness the binding of Caius Volturi and Isabella Swan in marital bliss. For when Isabella is finally one with the Volturi she will be then coroneted as the new queen!" His voice boomed around the room gleefully, causing many to wince.

"Isabella your vows." Aro whispers but his voice still carries. Taking a deep breath I lock my eyes back onto my mates, this was something I had trouble to state. How could one truly pledge their love in simple words?

"Caius, my mate; my true love. There are simply no words for me to describe my love and devotion to you. But here I pledge my true whole soul to you as you are my very reason of existence, without you it would be a night without stars or humans without air." I whisper softly, unable to say more for there were none to be said. His eyes glistened as he looked down at me, his smile soft.

"Caius, your vows." Aro asks.

"Isabella, you are truly my light in the darkness guiding me in life. You have soothed the very beast that lay restless and for that I truly am lucky. You have shown me many things in the time we have been together and it has changed my very being. There are no words for me to say that express the depth of my love and devotion for you and I cannot wait to show you for the rest of our lives how special you truly are." He whispers raising his hand and brushing my jaw softly with the pad of his thumb. I knew if I were human, I would be in tears right now.

"Isabella, do you pledge your love and loyalty to Caius in front of all who stand here before you; to be his wife for eternity?" Aro asks me seriously, his voice proud.

"I do." I reply without a beat.

Aro smiles and turns to Caius. "Caius, do you pledge your love and loyalty to Isabella in front of all who stand here before you; to be her husband for eternity?"

Caius smiled, his eyes never leaving mine. "I do."

Aro smiled proud as he joined our hands together with a soft velvet rope that I had honestly no idea he had begun to do. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride brother." He cheers and I was instantly swept up into my mates arms.

Cheers filled the room as our lips joined, my tongue instantly caressing his as we poured our very love into our binding kiss. A series of throats being cleared caused us to pull back and look at those who dared to interrupt. Peter, Marcus and Aro stood side by side with a smirk and I couldn't help but let out a growl in annoyance.

"Sorry Sweetheart but if we let ya keep goin' you would 'ave given the others quite a show." Peter drawls out with a smirk. I knew he was right but fuck; couldn't I kiss my mate steamily without being interrupted?

"Before you start brother, we need to coronate your bride as queen before you can sweep here away to the bedroom." Marcus chuckles as I felt my mate stiffen and prepare to let loose his own curses.

I felt my shoulders slump before nodding and reluctantly pulling away from my mate and straitening my posture. I give the kings a nod to let them know that I was ready to get this over and fucking done with.

"Isabella Volturi, do you pledge your alliance with the Volturi Coven and to all those who stand before you as their Queen? Do you pledge to be just and listen to all those with a fair ear who come to you for guidance and seek words of wisdom for the problems they have? Do you pledge to destroy all those who stand against harming and breaking everything we stand for even if it may lead to your destruction?" Marcus asks loudly as he takes my hands in his. I felt Aro and Caius place their left hand on my shoulders.

Standing tall with my head held high I answer honestly. "Yes, I Isabella Volturi here by pledge my alliance and loyalty in front of all those who stand here today to The Volturi and all those we rule for with a just mind and a fair ear. I will stand tall by the side of my mate, my coven and loyal subjects in times of dire need even with the risk of my very being."

I could see all those in my view smile as I state the queens oath in my own form to make it my own. Marcus smiled proudly as he took off the crest around his neck and placed it around mine gently.

"Then I King Marcus welcome you Queen Isabella." He states before standing back, letting Aro spin me to face him.

He repeats the same action as Marcus and I now understood the meaning of them giving me their crest, they were showing all that I was one of them now. I was a ruler, not just a queen and it surprised me. "I King Aro welcome you Queen Isabella."

Caius spun me in his arms and placed a swift kiss on my lips before repeating the action. "I King Caius welcome you Queen Isabella, my mate and wife."

With that he spun me to face the crowd as they began to cheer. I could see my family and the guard smiling proudly as they looked on.

Though the smile slipped from my face as my eyes landed on Peter. I could feel my eyes widen in horror at the same time as his as I heard Izzy screaming at me to run, to hide. I flung my free hand out to Aro's and dropped my shield instantly but it was too late.

Before I could even utter a thought or make a sound I felt my body being slammed hard before I felt myself being thrown through the stone wall; not once or twice but three times and then sliding down the hall. My fingers digging into the marble of the foyer as I tried to stop.

Have you ever felt shell shocked? I would assume the sensation is of a feeling when you get thrown from a bomb; or a moving car. The world around me blurred and brightened as I sat up; my hearing buzzing with the pitch I thought I would never hear again.

Debris fell all around, bodies next to me, around me - some whole and some in pieces. There was blood, lots of blood.

I get to my hands and knees quickly, my body wobbling slightly.

"BELLA!" I hear someone call my name; but things were a blur.

How could this be? I was a vampire; I shouldn't feel like this, so human.

Shaking my head, I look around, dust and debris was still floating in the air; I could hear snarling now and cries. Metal shredding - I knew that sound - it was the sound of a vampire being torn apart.

Gianna's desk was destroyed, her body lay drained and mangled to my left.

No... what...?

Snarls once more echoed the room; in my head. They sounded familiar; slightly more animalistic than a vampire. Grasping the stone pillar that was once down the hall I let my body begin to stabilize and recover from its shock.

Shaking my head, I rub my eyes and ears before looking around. A scream building as I realised large grey twisted bodies that seemed to be on the verge of human and wolf.

_Oh god... _

Looking up I could see the full moon through one of the high windows. The silvery light casting its luminance onto everyone and thing in the castle.

"CAIUS!" I scream dashing forward in fear towards the place I was thrown from.

my beast freeing itself as I fought my way up the hall to the throne room - or what remains - of the room. Several times I saw my mate fighting through the gaps of bodies and furr.

**Jade POV**

Caius grasped the crumbling tower wall, a terrifying and heartbreaking roar escaping his lips as he felt his mating bond thin out and ache from the distance. another snarl escapes as he sees the tatters of her dress around him, his fist slamming against the already crumbling stone sending it outwards with a crack and groan.

I didn't know what to say, too afraid of the king before me. It seemed like hours ago he was happy with Bella in his arms; his whole body seemed to glow with happiness. Now, here before me was a man in tattered clothing and seeping venom wounds as he gazed out into the dark forest, a soft breeze rustling the loose strands of his blood soaked hair.

"Caius?" The voice of Master Aro from the doorway caused Caius to spin around and snarl.

"Call everyone, EVERYONE ARO; I want the heads of all the ones that took her from me. I want them on pikes for all to see that no one... _no one... _takes my mate from me and live to tell the tale. Even if I have to hunt them down and rip their snarling muzzles and skulls from their spines myself. I will bathe in their blood, feast on their fear." he whispers deadly calm, his eyes including the whites completely black. Venom ran down his chin, crackling and sizzling everything it landed on as he stealthily and swiftly made his way towards the door.

I did not feel sorry for those who dared to take our queen. For when Caius finds those who took her, it will truly end in a bloodbath with my king standing on top.

* * *

**A/N: Holy fuck how long has it been? 5 months! And I leave you on a cliffhanger too! Well I hope you enjoyed it. This also isn't beta'd because I wanted to post it to you all!**

**Please review**

**E**


End file.
